


I need your help with something

by Brosequartz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Era, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Young Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, anyway, dad reyes, supposed to be around a thousand words, this one is real short and sweet because it was a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brosequartz/pseuds/Brosequartz
Summary: Fareeha needs Jesse's help to play a prank on Gabe.





	I need your help with something

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA I wrote this MONTHS ago and somehow forgot to post it... I didn't want it to go up until the person I wrote it for had read it but then I guess I forgot... anyway it's here now and big bro jesse is still my jam forever

Fareeha searched the base high and low. She needed Jesse’s help, and no one else. He wasn’t in any of the usual places, though. Not in his room, not in the Blackwatch agents’ common room, not at the training range… She would ask her mother or Gabriel for help, but then they might ask what she needed him for, and she couldn’t have that. 

She ventured outside. He might have snuck off to find a place to smoke. It wasn’t against the rules, but Gabriel didn’t like it, and neither did mum. She’d told him she better not catch him smoking around Fareeha. And he didn’t. If he did, she would probably tell him off too.

She found him on the grass beside the base’s comms tower, overlooking the ocean. Jesse was snoozing, lying on the ground with his arms crossed over his chest and his hat pulled down over his eyes. He was breathing deeply, but not snoring. So, probably only half asleep.

Fareeha walked closer, and plopped down on the ground beside him.

“Thought I found a good new hiding spot,” he grumbled, not bothering to move his hat. Fareeha huffed in response, put out. Jesse sighed. “How’s it going, pumpkin?”

“I need your help with something,” she said eagerly.

“Oh?” he replied, still not moving his hat from covering his eyes. “And what might that be?”

“Don’t be so grumpy, Jesse! Your lack of enthusiasm disappoints me.” 

“What do I have to be enthusiastic for? You haven’t even told me what this is about!” His tone was annoyed, but he still hadn’t moved a muscle. Maybe he really had been asleep. “Cut to the chase, sugar.”

“I’m not going to tell you until you stop being cranky.” Fareeha crossed her arms and pouted, even though Jesse couldn’t see it.

He sighed dramatically. “All right, all right.” He uncrossed his arms and stretched, yawning. “What’s up, sugarplum?”

A smile broke across Fareeha’s face. “I want to play a prank on Gabriel!” she said excitedly.

Jesse grinned and finally tilted his hat back, revealing a mischievous glint in his eye. “I’m listening,” he said, sitting up a bit.

-

Fareeha peeked her head into Gabriel’s office. “Hello, Gabriel,” she said, putting on her most winning smile. 

“Hey, kiddo,” he said, looking up from his paperwork. “What’s up?” 

“I want to show you something, can you come with me?” she asked, doing her best to keep a straight face.

“I dunno, Fareeha, I’m doing some really important paperwork right now.” He shrugged.

“All the more reason, then!” she grinned.

Gabriel laughed. “You got me there,” he said. “Ok, I’m coming.” He stood up and followed her out the door. 

As they turned the corner at the end of the hallway, Fareeha turned around, to see Jesse creeping up towards Gabriel’s door. He winked at her. She winked back.

-

“Tada!” Fareeha said, throwing her arms wide to gesture at a patch of deep blue wildflowers.

“Wow, kiddo, those are beautiful,” Gabriel said, placing a hand on her head to ruffle her hair. She grinned. Maybe it hadn’t been the best distraction, and Gabriel probably thought it was strange she had asked him to come look at them. 

But it had been a 15 minute walk from his office to the very edge of the base, and the round trip should give Jesse plenty of time. Gabriel wouldn’t be upset for the opportunity to get away from his paperwork for a bit and take a walk in the fresh air with Fareeha, anyway.

She bent over and picked one of the flowers to hand it to him. “Here!” she said with a smile.

He took it from her and smiled back. “Thanks, sweetheart,” he said, tucking it behind his ear. “Okay, I better get back to work.”

“I’ll walk you back!” Fareeha said, and skipped off ahead of him. Quickly, she stopped herself, realizing a slow pace would be better, to give Jesse as much time as possible.

-

As they walked down the hallway, approaching the corner before Gabriel’s office door would be visible, Fareeha pretended to trip, and fell to the floor with a yell. 

“Ouch!” she yelled, slightly louder than necessary.

Gabriel looked alarmed, and crouched beside her immediately. “Are you okay?”

Fareeha heard a door click around the corner. “Yes, I’m fine,” she said, getting to her feet and brushing herself off.

Gabriel looked perplexed. “Are you sure? That sounded like a nasty fall.”

“Oh yes, it just startled me, that’s all.” she gave him her winning smile again.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “All right then,” he said, and continued towards his office. Fareeha followed. 

She did her best to contain her glee as they approached his office door, but couldn’t keep in a smile. Luckily he wasn’t looking at her.

Gabriel reached for the door of his office, opened it, and… 

“Oh, my god,” he said. Fareeha burst into laughter. “Very funny, Fareeha,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose as she sunk to her knees, clutching her sides as she shook with laughter. ”Where’s Jesse?” he asked. 

Jesse appeared behind them, grinning like an idiot. “Right here, boss!”

Gabriel sighed. He took his hand away from his face and looked back into his office. His chair, desk, and everything on it were suspended from the ceiling by thick ropes. Three ceiling panels were missing, leaning against the wall as the ropes descended from beams above them.

“Well,” Gabriel said, “I can’t fault you for your knot-tying skills.” Indeed, Jesse had done a very good job. Multiple strands of rope, tied with professional-looking knots, held all the furniture up securely. Gabriel could probably have sat in the chair without it falling down.

“Now fix this,” he continued, “or you’re running drills all day, every day for the next two weeks.” He turned around and left, shutting the door loudly behind him, leaving Fareeha and Jesse standing alone in the office. The two of them burst into laughter again.

“Did you see the look on his face?” Fareeha said, gasping for breath. 

“I know,” Jesse wheezed. Both of them sat on the floor for a few minutes, giggling. Eventually they stopped, and Jesse wiped tears from his eyes. “All right,” he said breathlessly, “better get all this stuff down. I don’t think he was kidding about those drills.”


End file.
